


reach out and touch

by pinesboi



Series: paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, Edgeplay, Gags, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Porn Video, Pornstar!Nicky, Showing Your Best Friend Porn As Flirting, Smut, Vibrators, and they were roommates.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesboi/pseuds/pinesboi
Summary: joe likes to be a supportive friend. nicky is a pornstar.aka they're both oblivious idiots
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991737
Comments: 40
Kudos: 334





	reach out and touch

Joe was fully intending on a nice, relaxing evening at home. Nicky was out at a shoot, which meant there was no telling when he’d be back. He’d fully set himself up in front of the TV with some takeout, his sketchbook, and some mind-numbing cooking show he knew he’d be able to lose the next few hours in. Just a calm evening of sketching and yelling at contestants when they went to the ice cream machine in the last ten minutes of the challenge.

Those plans were abruptly cut short by Nicky coming home early.

It wasn’t Nicky he minded. In fact, he was thrilled to have his roommate and best friend in for the night. He knows Nicky absolutely adores these kinds of cooking shows, and Joe had purposefully ordered more than he could eat so there would be leftovers. It wasn’t that. The real issue was Nicky, coming back from a shoot, hair mussed and looking well and truly fucked out.

Joe was familiar with Nicky’s work. Far too familiar, really, for two people who are just friends. But he liked to be supportive, and whenever Nicky was proud of how a video turned out or excited about a specific model he’d gotten to film with, Joe made a habit of watching the videos. Which would have been fine, were he not totally, completely, and eternally smitten with Nicky.

Nicky crashes into the couch with him as soon as he enters, bag flung to the side. His eyes are half lidded, sleepy. He’s wearing one of Joe’s sweatshirts, which- while not an altogether rare occurrence- makes his brain feel like it’s going to leak out of his ears. There are a few new bruises forming on his neck. Nicky doesn’t seem to be in pain though, just snuggles up to Joe and tucks his feet under himself.

“Hey. You’re back early.” Joe manages to squeeze out, very pointedly avoiding looking at the place where the collar of the sweatshirt scoops low enough to see his collarbones. “Was he that bad?”

Nicky chuckles. “No. Just managed to stick to a schedule for the first time. He was very nice. A bit rough, but nothing too bad.” Joe makes a concerned noise in the back of his throat, but Nicky waves him off. “Really, Joe. It’s fine. Besides, you know I like it on the rough side.”

Oh, Joe is aware. Joe has been the sounding board for a number of video ideas that Nicky has posted to his account. He’s also been the test audience and, once or twice, the cameraman. He’s very aware of how Nicky likes to be fucked on camera. It takes every brain cell left in his head to remind himself not to make it weird. He and Nicky were just  _ friends.  _ Very close friends. Who sometimes critiqued each other’s porn. No big deal.

“I- I guess.” Joe croaks out. He tries to turn his attention to the TV. “But seriously. If they ever try anything with you-“

“They won’t,” Nicky says. “I’m working with the nicer studios now. They’re all very professional on set. I appreciate it though.”

Nicky’s fingers skate absentmindedly over Joe’s hand. He thinks he must be shooting sparks out of his ears.

It’s a little insane, how easily he gets overwhelmed by Nicky. It’s not just the fact that he is an attractive man who he just so happens to have seen in a number of sexual positions. It’s that he’s  _ Nicky.  _ He’s kind without reservation and loyal without any fault. He’d been more than willing to have Joe as a roommate when his old one had to break lease at last minute, and since then he’s done nothing but infuriate Joe with homemade Italian dinners and passages read aloud from his class poetry books. It astounds him that not everyone is head over heels in love with Nicky.

Nicky yawns next to him, head tipping against his shoulder. “Oh, I have something to show you.” He searches in his pockets for a moment before pulling out his phone. He pulls up something. “Do you remember that video I was telling you about a while back? The one I had to fly out to California to shoot?”

Joe’s mouth goes dry. “Yeah. You wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks. I thought I’d have to keep you from moving out there.”

“Yes. That one.” Nicky grins sheepishly. A strange sight from a man who usually had no shame about his profession or the videos he was featured in. “Anyway, it got released today. Mind if I check it out?”

By that, he meant  _ will you watch it with me. _

This was new. Nicky had never been  _ with  _ him when Joe watched his videos before. It had always been a link texted to him or a photo sent his way. They’d never been in close proximity. Which meant that there was no way to make absolutely certain that Nicky wouldn’t see how hard he got while watching him, given the grey sweats Joe had been lounging in.  _ Fuck.  _ But Nicky was looking at him, and there was that usual hesitancy. Like he was terrified Joe was going to push him away. And Joe had never been able to say no to him, not really.

“Sure. Let’s see it.”

A grin spreads over Nicky’s face that’s absolutely too tender for Joe to handle (he files it away under  _ things that Nicky does that make his heart skip a beat  _ for later). He loads up the video and pushes up the volume button.

It starts out simple enough- an interview with Nicky where he’s talking about the scene, what he’s into and the like. His hair has all been artfully pushed back with product by some wardrobe crew member. The lighting on set makes the shadows beneath his eyes darker, the blue-green-grey of them stark against the skin. He’s smiling, slipping into Italian from time to time- it’s for the camera, he knows, but it doesn’t feel played up.

When it cuts to the scene in actuality, Joe feels like his skin is on fire. Nicky is so warm against his side, and he’s shifting in place. He’s completely laying against Joe now, body loose and relaxed. Meanwhile, Joe feels like he’s wound tight enough to run around the block eight times and back. He fights to keep his hand on his fork. He can’t quite bring himself to eat, but he knows if he lets go then there will be nothing stopping him from reaching out for Nicky. Which is so  _ not  _ what he needs right now.

On the screen, Nicky is on his knees in a nondescript basement-looking place. There is an intricate black rope harness wrapped around his chest, bringing focus to the way his collarbones jut out in that position. His hands are suspended above him in chains, exposing the lean muscle of his biceps. A ball gag parts his lips (Joe absolutely  _ doesn’t  _ think about the color, doesn’t try to come up with a paint mixture that would compare). His legs are bound to keep him kneeling. Nicky’s cock is already hard, bobbing between his legs.

Joe can already tell this is going to be a rough one to get through. Nicky’s breath is on his neck. He tries to ignore the way he can feel the blood rushing down below his navel.

Video-Nicky tests his bonds a little, pulling on the chains and flexing his legs. He moans around the gag, seemingly at the prospect of being unable to move. Joe would too, almost does. He bites down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check.

From somewhere out of frame, a hand approaches Nicky. Strokes over his side appreciatively, stops to pinch and roll at a nipple. Video-Nicky bucks at the contact, leaning forward as far as he can into the touch with a whimper that goes directly to Joe’s dick. It’s a long while of that hand simply petting over him, toying with his nipples a tracing over the rope until Nicky’s cock begins to leak, hard enough that it’s pressing up against his stomach. A blush has risen up on his cheeks, and Joe has decided it’s his favorite shade of pink.

Then, a deep voice speaks from off screen. The hand tucks under Nicky’s chin, tilting his head up. It exposes how blown-open his eyes are, the drool that’s starting to drip down from the gag. “You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Nicky nods emphatically, hips thrusting up weakly. The voice chuckles and the hand swipes a thumb over his bottom lip to collect the spit. It drifts down to his cock and starts stroking lightly- not enough to provide any real relief, just enough to pull a groan from him.

“Look at you. Practically gagging for it. Such a good little slut.”

The voice continues it’s taunting as they flick their wrist over the head. Joe can’t help but picture the whole thing in person. Standing above Nicky like that, watching him shudder with how badly he needs to come. Being the one to draw those moans from him, holding his face steady so he can stare into those endlessly crystalline eyes.

_ “Are you going to be good for me baby?” Joe says quietly, his voice low in his chest. _

_ Nicky nods. Leans his head into Joe’s hand, bucks his hips up into Joe’s fist. There’s no gag on him now- Joe wants to hear him, every noise he can get. “Yes. Please, Joe. I need you. I’ll be so good, I promise” _

_ Joe leans down, steals a biting kiss- _

“Joe?”

He shakes out of the fantasy, face growing warm. “Hm? What?”

Nicky laughs. “I asked what you thought of it so far. Though, if you don’t like it, I can turn it off-“

“No!” It’s embarrassing how quickly he responds. Joe clears his throat. “No. It’s fine. You look good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Joe says, attempting to find his words. “I like the framing for this shot. How long did they-?”

“A couple of hours.” He swears the grin on Nicky’s face is devilish. “Not the longest I’ve been edged, but it certainly did the trick. Oh, wait, there’s a good bit coming up I think…”

He switches his focus back to the screen, where Video-Nicky is sobbing into the gag as the hand pulls away from his dick, parting with a spiderweb of precum linking to a finger. The camera angle changes, this time showing Nicky from the back. His shoulders are wonderfully flexed, shadows defining the muscle that Joe is familiar with after hours of sketching. It pans a little lower, and. Oh.  _ Oh. _

There, situated snugly inside Video-Nicky, is a black vibrator. He grinds back against it, too needy and desperate to be entirely real just yet but there’s an edge to the whine he hears that makes him think Nicky’s almost there. He hears the buzz and it’s turned on, and the  _ sound  _ that Nicky makes is almost too much to bear. Joe sets the takeaway box down on his lap, praying that it hides his very insistent erection.

Video-Nicky shudders and the camera goes back to his face. The noise the vibrator makes continues in the background, but Joe is transfixed on the way Nicky’s thighs quake with the toy inside him, the way he thrusts into the air for any kind of touch. The hand reappears and removes the gag. Nicky’s lips are swollen from the stretch, red and spit-slick. He’s a wonder, the highest art Joe has ever seen.

“Beg for it.” The voice commands, the owner remaining of screen. “Show me how much you want to come.”

Joe thinks he’s about to crawl out of his skin. He’s not sure he’ll be able to survive the whole night without getting himself off- Nicky had a habit of staying up late and as it was, Joe felt lightheaded with how hard he was.

Video-Nicky’s voice comes out rough and thick, having to stop every now and then around a groan. “Please. Please, I need to come sir. I’ve been good for you. Please.”

He slips back into the fantasy. Nicky begging him to come.  _ He fists a hand in Nicky’s hair, pulls just hard enough to draw a hiss. He brings a hand down to Nicky’s cock, starts to stroke him in earnest. He can see tears welling up in Nicky’s eyes from the overstimulation. _

_ “You’ve been very patient for me, haven’t you Nicky? My beautiful boy.” _

_ Nicky sobs, rocks his hips into Joe’s fist. “Please. Please Joe. You feel so good. Please-“ _

Video-Nicky nearly screams as the vibrator is turned up higher, his entire body shuddering with it. The hand returns, wraps around Nicky and pumps him hard and fast. “Go on. You can come.”

The force with which Video-Nicky’s orgasm takes him is breathtaking. Cum shoots up his torso in thick white ribbons, painting over his stomach and abdomen. Every noise is guttural, choked. Even after he’s ridden out his high, when every drop has been milked out of him, the hand continues with no sign of switching off the vibe. It goes on until Nicky’s crying, thrashing in an attempt to escape the overstimulation.

At long last, the hand stops. Video-Nicky is panting hard, all spent and pliant and sleepy. Not unlike real Nicky, next to him, so clearly fucked out and content. The video switches to the post-scene interview and Nicky withdraws his phone. For the first time since they’d started, Joe looks at his face.

Nicky has been gnawing at his bottom lip. It’s cherry red and angry from it, and his brow is all furrowed. Joe’s heart hurts, his entire chest aches. It would be so easy to kiss him right now. To lean across and finally  _ do  _ something about this fucking magnet in his gut that seems to anchor him to Nicky no matter what he does. One moment and he could know what it’s like to feel his lips in person, to feel his hands along his body.

Joe slams on his mental breaks.  _ You are just friends.  _ He reminds himself. They would always be friends. Nicky wasn’t interested. How could he be? Nicky regularly had sex with men sculpted from stone, who anyone in their right mind would  _ kill  _ to be with.

Joe was just Joe.

It takes him a moment to realize that neither of them have spoken since the video ended. He tries to smile, to seem chipper. “That was really good. I’m sure all your dedicated fans will love it.”

Nicky glances at him. “You think so?”

“Of course.” He can’t help the tidal wave of sincerity that washes over him. “How could they not? You’re gorgeous, Nico. It looks great.”

Despite feeling like he’s been subjected to his own personal hell, the smile Nicky gives him feels worth it all. “I’m glad you think so. It was fun to shoot, too.”

He takes in a breath. Joe is almost certain Nicky can hear his heartbeat, given how loudly it thrums in his ears. “That’s always a bonus.” Joe clears his throat, searches for anything to change the subject. “You look exhausted. You should go take a bath or something, just relax. I’ll heat dinner back up for you when you’re done.”

Nicky gives him a look he can’t quite decipher. It’s something soft. Appreciative. Has Joe having all sorts of ideas that he doesn’t let himself entertain. Nicky nods sleepily and stands. “I think I will. Thank you.” There’s another look, and Nicky disappears into the bathroom.

Joe sighs. Lets out all the tension he’d been holding as soon as the door is shut. His dick throbs in his sweats, but he doesn’t touch himself. He doesn’t want to spoil the memory of that smile, that look. It’s sad, if he’s being honest with himself. How hopelessly he’s in love. He stares at the wall, trying his best  _ not  _ to think about the tragedy of never being able to hold Nicky like that, never being able to touch him like they’re more then friends and failing miserably.

From behind the bathroom door, Joe can hear Nicky call his name. “Joe? Can you come wash my hair please? My shoulders are too sore for me to do it by myself.”

_ Fuck. _

Joe has never been able to say no to Nicky. He sighs and adjusts himself in his sweats, only minutely hiding his erection. “Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> ty to the discord for reading this through <3 
> 
> comments/kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
